


Bunny's Rest

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: A mugging leads Bunny to favour solitude, unable to even tell Raffles of his plight.





	Bunny's Rest

I was still woozy as Inspector Mackenzie helped me into the armchair at my flat in Mount Street and he waited as the doctor examined me, looking at my swollen eyes and cleaning up my battered and bloody face. My sight hadn’t completely returned to me and I found the Inspector’s face fading in and out of focus as I tried to make sense of my surroundings. 

“You took a nasty beating, Mr. Manders,” the Inspector said, which was the grandest understatement being that I had been there at the attack and knew quite well enough that I had received a considerable beating in the process.

“It’s mostly superficial,” said the doctor. He resumed examining me and then began to pack away his medical equipment. “Thankfully, I think you’ve escaped major harm. I don’t think there’s internal injury but if you experience any problems, please contact me at once.”

I touched my ribs. They felt sore enough, agonising even and so did the rest of my body from the kicking I’d received. Superficial he may well have called it but it was painful, not only to my body but to my pride too.

“Have you any idea why the man set upon you?” Inspector Mackenzie said, his Scottish accent seeming more prominent every time he questioned me. He wasted no time on letting me recover from my shock.

I didn’t know what to say but why else would one be mugged? “I think my silver cigarette case and gold cufflinks may have something to do with that.”

I admit I was being rather sardonic with the Inspector. I usually tolerated him but with my sore head I found it hard to bear such an obvious line of questioning and besides was I really going to reveal what I had been doing that very night?

“A simple mugging then,” he said, scratching his beard, as if not convinced. “Not a revenge mugging?”

“Revenge for what exactly?” I said with feigned innocence.

He didn’t reply, instead continuing to stare at me with an interrogating glance that seemed to indicate I was the guilty rather than the victim.

“I see,” he said finally, “is there anyone you’d like to contact to assist you, Mr. Manders?”

I was about to reply with ‘Mr. Raffles’ but then my bruised ego and ailing body kept me silent. How could I tell Raffles I had been mugged? I felt so worthless and I’m not sure even A.J at that moment would have lifted me from my low spirits. 

…

And so the days passed and I kept quiet, confined to my flat and I made no attempt to contact Raffles. The telephone rang several times and I did not answer. The doorbell rung, again I did not answer. I knew I’d have to face everyone eventually but for those days I wanted peace and quiet to think things through. My face was still a gruesome sight- the black eye at its full blackness, my bottom lip swollen and large, and the grazes on my cheeks were a ghastly business. In all honesty I admit I did not want Raffles to see me at less than my best.

I even received a letter on the third day, clearly Raffles’ hand with rather what I read as frustrated handwriting, aggressive downward strikes on the t’s indicating urgency. I barely took in the contents of the letter however as Raffles was a man of few words and so I skimmed the basic question of why I hadn’t turned up at the club and was I unwell. I didn’t respond. I didn’t do anything. For once in my life I left him waiting. 

…

 

A couple of more days passed and still I did not move, barely motivated to shave for fear of glancing at my ghastly reflection in the bathroom mirror. I appeared a lost phantom, roaming alone in my flat- pale and bloodied, lost and confined to shadow. I fell asleep at an hour one normally associates with getting ready for an early supper. 

It was a knocking sound which woke me from a brief slumber. I rose up from my chair, unwilling to answer the door and face the world but I realised the source of the banging was not from the front door at all but was coming from the direction of the bedroom. I walked in, staggering in my dazed state, glass of scotch whiskey in hand, trying to see in the dark. For a moment as I heard the window opening, lurching upwards in the early evening darkness, I wondered if it was my mugger returning to finish the job. My heart raced and raced, my mouth was dry with terror and then I could make out a figure, sliding under the window frame, feet first, then the twisted body entering the room, a cape swinging behind him. I shuffled as fast as I could to the light and switched it on. I gasped as I saw the face of my oldest friend.

“Raffles!”

“My dear Bunny!”

“Raffles? The window?” I exclaimed, but really, I was not in the least bit surprised that a burglar would enter that way, especially my very own burglar. 

Raffles approached me and his usual cheeky expression was replaced with a look of sympathy. “Oh, my dear old Rabbit,” he said, reaching his hand out to touch my cheek, “you are a mess, aren’t you?”

I turned away instinctively. “So now you know.”

Raffles pushed me in the direction of the sitting room, taking his cloak off and making his way to the drinks table. He immediately poured me a glass of scotch whiskey despite the fact my own glass was already full. 

“I already knew, my dear fellow. I have done for a couple of days at least. I wondered where you’d popped off to. It’s most unlike you. When you didn’t answer my letter, I wondered if you were dead, old chap. Or worse still, you were annoyed with me.”

I sat down with a sigh. “I wanted to be left alone, Raffles.”

He nodded and there was an awkward silence for a few moments. Raffles gulped down his own drink. “Of course, it took for me to run into our dear friend Inspector Mackenzie before I was able to put the full story together.”

“He told you?”

“Visited me at the Albany. He was there to question me on the robbery in Kensington. He told me you’d been mugged on Thursday night.”

I looked down, unable to look Raffles in the eye. “That’s about the size of it.”

“They gave you quite a thrashing by the looks of it!”

“The brute took everything, Raffles.”

“Ruffian!” Raffles shouted in anger, his fists clenching. “Deplorable behaviour!”

I gulped down my own drink, my hands still shaking. “I can’t help but think I brought it on myself.”

“How so?”

“A thief being mugged does have a sort of poetic justice does it not, a karma if you will?”

I was annoyed when Raffles laughed at this. “My dear, Bunny, in what way are they the same thing?”

“They’re not, but one can hardly expect to be treated well when one does what we do.”

He was looking at me with that handsome face and that devilish grin. And I could see he didn’t quite understand the point I was putting across. He rarely did comprehend my meaning in matters of morality. 

“He beat you to the ground, Bunny, that is beyond burglary. That is common assault, plain and simple. Hooligan behaviour at its finest.”

“hmm.” I agreed to disagree. Was there point in working out in which order one was the worst criminal? 

Raffles inspected my face again, running his fingers over my sore cheeks. The touch sent shivers down my spine. How one so unlawful could be so gentle was beyond me. 

“You have been in the wars, haven’t you Bunny? Your poor face. It’s once innocent grace now lost.”

“Don’t say that, Raffles.”

He chuckled. “Oh, it will return. Wounds on the outside heal thick and fast, my friend.”

“What about the wounds on the inside?” I muttered softly but I didn’t think he was listening as he gave me a Sullivan and placed it in my swollen lips. He lit it for me. 

“I shall stay and look after you.”

“You? Look after me?”

“My dear Bunny, of course. We’re birds of a feather are we not? We flock together.”

I smiled shyly. The idea of Raffles as a nurse was an amusing one and I doubted how long he could withstand the mediocrity of the task. Nonetheless I humoured him. “Thank you. I must admit my ribs are still sore and it’s been darned difficult to move about.”

“Then fear not, dear fellow, I shall help at once.”

Before I had time to think, his arms were around my waist and he was laying me down upon the settee, placing a cushion behind my head. “This is rather peculiar,” I said as he lifted my legs onto the seat. “It’s like you’re my fag!”

“Your fag?” Raffles uttered in surprise. “I sincerely hope not. I think a ‘friend’ is a better word.”

“Yes, of course, Raffles.”

“And as your friend, I really do think it’d be a good idea if you had some more sleep. You’re starting to get bags underneath your panda eye!” He laughed.

“Very funny, is that supposed to be comforting?”

“Well I could have helped you sooner if you’d told me of your plight.”

“It makes a change I suppose. I being the one not to tell you something.”

Raffles smirked. “Ah so it was sweet revenge then? Punish old Raffles, give him a taste of his own medicine?”

“Not quite,” I said, sneezing with the dust in the room from the neglected last few days. It was painful in my ribs whenever I moved. “I wanted to be alone that’s all.”

“I couldn’t get hold of you,” Raffles said. He was now pacing the room. “I tried knocking on your door but you didn’t answer. I tried telephoning you, you didn’t answer. I nearly tried carrier pigeon but then I thought of something much easier.”

“Breaking and entering?”

“Not quite the same when it’s a friend’s flat and I could see no other way of getting in to check on you.”

“You could have respected my need for silence.”

“My dear sweet, Bunny, I was worried about you. I’d been told of your ordeal and I wanted to share the burden with you, remember what I said, birds of a feather?”

“Stick together, yes?” 

He took my hand and shook it. “Flock but near enough…and on that note…”

Raffles disappeared from the room and a moment later returned with an old blanket. He threw it at me and then sat on the chair. As I placed the blanket comfortably around me I glanced at him. 

“Are you just going to sit there?”

“Why not?” He folded his arms, leaning back casually. 

“And watch me sleep?”

“Not quite.”

“Good. I can’t possibly drift off knowing you’re waiting for me to do it.”

He laughed. “My dear Bunny, I shall leave you for an hour and take a walk if my presence is so offensive to you.” He got up from the chair and fetched his cape, placing it over his shoulders. 

“It’s not offensive, Raffles, don’t jest. I could never think such a thing. You know how much I value your company.”

“And I yours. But I will take leave for an hour.”

He smiled and straightened himself out in front of the mirror that hung on the wall. He seemed pleased with his reflection- if only I could be pleased with mine!

“Oh Raffles?”

“Yes Bunny?”

“When you leave…use the front door.”

He smirked. 

…

I had no idea how much time had passed when my eyes finally opened but I felt the freshest I had done in the last few days. There was a smell of something edible, toast perhaps, greeting my nostrils, and then in my line of blurry vision I could see two lovely blue eyes staring down at me. It must have been morning and I must have slept all night.

“Hello Bunny, how are you feeling?”

I waited for my own eyes to adjust and then I sat up and stretched, smiling at the face of Raffles looking down upon me. “Much better I think.” I looked at the table to where a big vase of flowers stood in pride of place. “By Jove! Where on Earth did those come from?” 

“Bought them in town my dear Rabbit. Thought I’d brighten things up.”

“There’s so many, it’s like a florist in here, either that or a funeral parlour.” I shuddered.

Raffles grinned. “A way to aid recovery. Fancy some toast? I couldn’t find any jam.”

“Yes please, and it’s in the third cupboard along.”

He returned moments later with a tray of perfectly browned toast, butter, and a jar of jam on the side. I didn’t know whether I trusted this display of hospitality. 

“This is very kind of you, Raffles,” I said, half in a thankful tone and half, one suspected, in an accusatory one.

“We must have you back to your old self.”

My eyebrow raised. “Why?”

“My dear Bunny, I wish to see you well, that’s all.”

“For what, pray?”

“My dear Bunny, how you offend a chap! I gave no thought to crime, only your recovery. But if an occasion should arise, it’d only be a bonus if you were able to assist me there and then.”

I bit into my toast. “Thought as much.” I grumbled through a mouthful.

“It’s hypothetical,” he said, stealing a slice of toast from the tray. “Thieving can of course be delayed but your recovery is most paramount.”

“I didn’t realise you cared,” I replied sardonically. 

He put his hand to his heart. “My dear fellow what a thing to say! Though I cannot admit to caring for every man on God’s green Earth, I do take pleasure in saying that I care for my partner. There are many jewels in this world but I daresay there is only one Bunny.”

And I really believed him and the sincerity in his eyes. It was then I realised I should have contacted him days earlier. Oh, I’d been petulant. 

“It was a beastly business, A.J,” I said finally.

“Hmm?” he said through mouthfuls of dry toast.

“Being mugged. One wouldn’t wish it on anyone, not even an enemy.”

“It’s a despicable act, Bunny. And I’m only sorry I wasn’t there to help you.”

“How could you have been, we parted on the way home?”

“Yes, and it was after I left you that you were attacked. You still haven’t told me, Bunny. Were you followed from the house?”

I didn’t want to answer because in truth I didn’t blame him at all for what happened. It was my own choice to accompany him that night to the business of stealing jewels from the owner of the manor house in Kensington. I took half the loot and we split up on the way home and back to our own rooms. 

“I don’t know,” I replied. I honestly had no idea.

“But they took your half of the loot I’m guessing?”

“Yes.” I felt ashamed for some reason as though I’d let him down.

“What did you tell the Inspector?”

“Well I told him the man had taken my cigarette case and cufflinks. In the state I was in, I’m glad I didn’t accidentally tell him what else had been taken.”

Raffles didn’t respond, falling quiet as I told him about how the thief had pushed me to the ground to take my belongings before giving me a thrashing. 

“What’s the matter?” I asked him, sensing he was reflective.

Raffles bit his lip. “I know you won’t hear it but I hold myself responsible, after all it was my crime, my idea to separate and I had no idea that whilst I drank whiskey back at the Albany you were lying in an alley somewhere at the mercy of not only the ruffian but Inspector Mackenzie too.”

I reached out for his hand. “It’s not your fault, A.J, maybe he did follow me, maybe he didn’t. I suppose we shall never know.”

“And you don’t want me to find out who the fiend was and reclaim our lost loot and your lost pride?”

I lifted my head to look at him and sighed deeply. “No, Raffles, I don’t want you to do anything. I’d rather forget the whole affair and talk about something else. Would you mind?”

He looked at me with close inspection for several moments and I wondered what he was going to do. It was so hard to read him when he gave away no expression on his forever neutral face. He then smiled broadly, curling his lips upwards in that grin that was always welcome. 

“My dear Bunny, I wouldn’t mind at all. If you wish to forget it, well then it never happened. In fact, I can’t remember what the blasted business was in the first place. Instead we shall speak of…literature? Politics?”

“No politics, Raffles, I’m not sure I can take one of your passionate speeches.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He took a sip from his glass and took a book off the shelf. “Now, I shall read to you if you like.”

“Read to me? Are you feeling quite alright?”

He sat down beside me on the settee and nudged me along so there was room for us both. He lifted the blanket and pulled some across his own legs. “Never better my dear Rabbit, never better. If only you didn’t hog the blanket!”

“Raffles!”

I looked at the table, admiring the flowers when it struck me that I’d seen them before. “Raffles? Where did you get those flowers?” 

He thought for a moment, looking away from my glance. “In town I think.”

“Oh well that’s strange because we have the very same ones growing just outside the flats.”

He tried not to smirk. “Do they? How serendipitous.” 

I shook my head. “You even stole the flowers? Really, my dear fellow!”

Raffles laughed as he took a sip of his drink.


End file.
